The Beast With A Heart Of Gold
by DesertSpider
Summary: She moved to France to get away from who she used to be, wanting a new start. Settling down in a small town, she knew that there would be problems facing her, she knew that the English were not welcomed with open arms, but she did not care. The first few years where quiet and simple, until the war started.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Hellsing.

a/n The idea came to me while i was watching beauty and the beast. There will be some connections to the move, but only the few character names and locations. it's based pretty much in the same time period, well as close to it I could get. Most of the events in this will be fictional, and if they happen to collateral with a real event it was unintentional. I have only watched the ultimate series, so i'm sorry if there are things wrong.

* * *

It was in the middle of a blizzard when she arrived, dawn was three hours away. Not that one could tell. A shawl was over her head to give her some protection, she was dressed in a heavy petty coat and her skirt was think as well to keep her warm, moving gracefully she started towards the tavern. The storm seemed to stop as she opened the door to the tavern, causing the people inside to stop what they were doing and freeze, the moon broke through the clouds, shining down on her in its blood red colour.

The door closed behind her, reaching up she removed the shawl from her head, and placed it around her shoulders, showing that she had blond hair that was tide back and spiked out. Moving to the tavern keeper, she placed her hands on the counter. "I need a room."

"You're English."

Giving a sigh she reached into her skirt pocket and placed three shillings on the counter. "I need a room."

The tavern keeper raised his brow and took the money. "The last room at the top of the stairs."

Nodding her head she moved to sit down. "I need work"

The people in the tavern started to laugh at that, narrowing her eyes she matched the tavern keeper's glare. "I need work"

Giving a lewd smile the keeper leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. "Oh an English Whore needs a job, but my girls have no need for a new friend."

She snarled at the man "I'll serve the men but I won't pleasure them." the keeper raise his eye brow, while continuing to smile lewdly. "You won't get payed. You can work for your room, girl but one wrong move and you're out."

Relaxing she stood and walked up the stairs to rest for long as she was able to.

* * *

 **Two years later**

She was cleaning up the tavern when Kit came running in, the small boy ran into her. Looking up at her with watery eyes, leaning down she placed a hand on the young boys shoulder and wiped away a tear. "What's wrong Kit?"

"Papa needs help Seras." nodding her head she moved to stand up and let the boy pull her along to where his father was. As they made their way through the town she saw that the town's folk were whispering to each other which she found odd, as they got to Kits house he rushed in showing her his father. Who was worse for wear.

Sighing she moved to the water basin that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Taking a small amount she moved back over to Kit and his father. Sitting down she lifted up her over skirt and tour a piece of the underskirt off to use as a cloth.

"What happened Maurice?"

The man gave a laugh and raised a brow at her in question, flinching as she hit one of the cuts on his face. "You say that like you don't know the answer already Seras."

sighing she nodded her head, knowing that a few of the villagers had more than likely got to drunk and decided to attack him. "I hate this village sometimes." Maurice chuckled again and shook his head. "And so do I but it's quiet and away from the battle front which is why I moved here with Kit, it's also a place where outsiders aren't welcomed very much Seras." Taking her hand away from his face he patted her head. "I'm fine now, Go back to the tavern before He finds a reason to fire you"

Seras nodded her head and moved to leave the house stopping on her way to pat Kit on the head. As she made her way to the tavern she slowed down as she passed by a group of men in uniform, making eye contact with one of them she quickly broke it and made her way to the tavern, Ignoring the villagers whisper about her and the soldiers, _their idiots, those men are not soldiers their not wearing the right uniform._

It was midday when the door to the tavern burst open, with the men in uniform filling in, Seras noticed that there were more men then when she saw them before. She watched as they filled one side of the tavern, sighing as she knew that the girls would be stuck to them for the next few days if the men stayed. The men where loud and lewd their laughter filled the tavern.

"Oh soldiers how handsome." one of the girls said as they moved to sit in one of the men's lap. Seras scoffed loud enough for everyone to hear. The tavern quieted down from its normal loudness, all eyes were focused on her. She placed a mug of ale in front of one of the locals, before moving back to the counter to grab the rest of the mugs, "Their not soldiers, their uniform is wrong."

"And what would a English Tart like you know about the French military's uniform" the girl who was on the lap of one of the "soldiers" spoke up the tavern continued its lapse into silence.

Seras placed the last mug of ale on the table and turned to face them. "A lot mote then you apparently, I mean I'm not even French and I can tell." the girl jumped up and moved to slap Seras, who just moved to the side and stuck out her leg causing the girl to trip. Shaking her head she moved to the table where the "soldiers" sat.

A man with long ginger hair, and an eye patch looked at her, "If we are not soldiers, what are we?" Seras sighed and looked at him before answering "Mercenary's, you're French yes and those outfits are more then what you could afford so I'm guessing the King hired you to help in this war, ale for all of you?"  
There was a moment of silence before the man started to laugh, which was followed by the rest of the men laughing. "OH your good _cher,_ and yes ale for the lot"

Seras gave the men their drinks but stopped at the one who called her _Cher_ , looking him in the eye " My name is Seras not _Cher,"_

 _"_ And I am Captain Pip Bernadotte of the Wild Geese," Shaking her head at the man she gave him his drink before moving on.

"Tavern keep we are in need of rooms."

"Upstairs all are free but the last one."

"Merci"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Wild Geese entered the village, most of the villagers were still hostile towards them, seeing as it was winter and it had been a bad harvest this year. It was busy in the tavern like it normally was. Seras was the only server willing to serve the Wild Geese. The love for them had worn off after the first week. Placing their orders down in front of them she moved to the bar.

"Tell me _Cher_ why is it that you are the only one willing to serve us?"Seras clenched her jaw as she heard Pip call her Cher, he knew that it annoyed her, sighing she moved around the table to give the rest of the men their orders. "Maybe because your lewd." her response caused the men to laugh. Before he could reply the door to the tavern was slammed open.

"Seras my dear, you never came by last night."  
"That's because I was busy, Enrico" The man walked over to the bar where Seras was standing, and leaned against the top beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the way she tensed at the contact. "Busy with the loon, it's not proper for you to be around him."  
"Not proper." she scoffed as she continued to clean the counter.  
"Darling you are to be my wife."

This caused the Wild Geese to freeze and spit out their drinks.

"No I am not. Enrico." Seras looked him in the eye before turning around serve the other patrons. Enrico turned and grabbed her arm causing her to stop. "You would want to rethink that answer Seras." She narrowed her eyes at him "Are you threatening me?" "An English woman like you, in a French village like this. Who would believe you?" He spoke in English. Pip walked over to them when he heard what the man had said. None of his men had understood what was said, as he was the only one who could speak English.

"Is there a problem _Cher_ " The two turned to look at him. Enrico letting go of her arm in the process. " _Non_ Captain, _Monsieur Maxwell_ was just leaving"

"I will see you later tonight Seras," Enrico said with narrowed eyes before leaving the tavern. Seras gave a sigh before she moved to serve the Wild Geese. "Our dear Seras is to be married, whatever will we do!"

"Who will serve us now?" Some of the men started to joke which caused her to shake her head. "I am not to be married, least of all to _him_." She spat out which caused the men to still. "He is Enrico Maxwell the richest man in the village. In fact I believe his family owns half the village." with that Seras moved from their table to continue to work.

* * *

It was near closing time and only a few of the Wild Geese remained in the tavern the rest had retreated to their rooms for the night. When the doors opened and a small boy ran in, stopping for a moment to look around before he ran to Seras and hid behind her skirt. Seras continued to sweep the floor as if the boy was not hiding behind her. A few moments later a group of boys came running into the tavern all stopping to look around. "Where is he." one boy stepped forwards obviously the leader of the group. Seeing that no one was answering him he knocked a chair over causing it to slam to the ground which made Seras and the Wild Geese look at them.

"I said where is he." Seras sighed and continued to sweep making sure that Kit could not be seen. " _Wench_ I asked you a question." Seras froze turning her head to look at the boys "and why would I know where he is?" The larger boy stepped forwards "Because he runs to you all the time, Child of the Loon run to the English freak." the boys started to laugh.

The Wild Geese that were left froze at the comment the boy made and looked over to Seras and looked at the boy behind her, who was clutching her skirt clearly shaking. Pip narrowed his eyes at the boys bring his feet off the table, and pulling his hat down over his eyes, letting what was happening play out. Seras moved faster than they had expected. Sweeping the handle of her broom along the floor and knocked the leader of the boys to the ground before placing the handle at his neck. The rest of the boys quickly stopped laughing. "You are older than him by Ten years, I do not care if you are Enrico's brother. If I ever catch you bothering him again I will do more than knock you down. Am I understood." They watched as the boy slowly nodded before she let him up, the boys quickly ran from the tavern.

Sighing Seras turned around and knelt down and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. The boy looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Giving him a soft smile she whipped his tears away before kissing him on the forehead. Standing up she picked him up and sat him on one of the tables before she went to pick up the chair that had been knocked over. "They called you a beast Seras, and they called Papa mean names to." The boy said causing Seras to look over at him, her eyes widened slightly when she found that Pip and the others had moved from their table to sit where Kit sat, obviously trying to make him feel better. Smiling at the sight she moved forward and knelt slightly so she was eye level with him, taking his hand into one of hers she raised the other one to brush his shaggy ginger hair out of his face, stopping when she saw a cut on his forehead, clearly from the boys. Standing up she walked over to the bar and reached over and pulled out a bag she kept hidden and a glass of water. Moving back over to Kit she knelt down again and opened the bag and pulled out a bandage and a cloth, dipping the cloth in the water she moved it to clean the cut. "Did you stand up to them Kit?" Seras stopped and placed the cloth down when he nodded his head. "I told them that you are sweet not a beast and that Papa is not those things and they pushed me and I hit my head, so I started to run here." Kit started to cry again. Placing the bandage on the cut she moved to whip his tears once more. "Sweet Kit, it was brave of you, i'm not mad that you stood up for me, nor do I think that your Papa will be either. Let me finish cleaning up and i'll take you home okay." Seeing him nod she stood up and pulled him into a hug before patting him on the head and moving to finish cleaning.

Pip and the Geese started at Seras as she stood with the handle of the broom to the boy's throat all impressed that she had moved that fast. Seeing that she had left the boy alone to pick up the chair, Pip stood up and walked over to the boy and patted him on the head and sat down beside him while the rest of the Geese followed and sat around the table. They watched a Seras cared for the boy and cleaned his cut, they smiled when she told him that he was brave for standing up for her. "Why do they call her such names?" One of the Geese spoke as they watched her clean. Kit turned his head to look at the man "It's because she's not from this town, and she's English." They looked at Kit and nodded. "And you and your father are not from this town either" Pip spoke, Kit looked at him and shook his head. "We moved here a year before Seras showed up. She and Papa became friends soon after she came here." They nodded their heads and continued to watch Seras. "Tell me Kit why do they call her Beast. She does not look like a Beast to me?" Pip asked as he watched her. Kit was quiet for a moment which caused the men to think that he wasn't going to answer or that he did not know.

"I don't know it just started on night but it could be because she breaks up any fight that she happens to see, and that she doesn't react to any of the names people call her, but it's probably because of the night she arrived in town. It was in the middle of the worst blizzard the town has ever seen and the mood was blood red, as well as her eyes. A few days later there was a fight in the tavern and she broke it up with a quick sweep of her broom." said a voice from beside them they turned their heads and saw a dark haired man with dirty work clothes. "PAPA!" Kit yelled and jumped off the table and ran at the man who smiled and caught the boy, while laughing. "Hello Kit"

Seras was quiet as she cleaned, despite how quietly they were talking, she could still hear them, and sighed. Maurice was wrong as to why they called her beast, not that she would tell them that. Hearing Kit yell Papa, she turned around and acted surprised. ' _A_ _nd Master said I fail at acting_ '

"Maurice? what are you doing here I was just about to bring Kit over." Seras said as she walked over to them. Maurice chucked as he placed Kit down and ruffled his hair. "Well I was heading home when I saw Renaldo and his friends running from the bar, I figured that Kit was here when I saw them." He noticed the bandage on Kits forehead when he looked down, kneeling down he brushed Kits hair out of the way. "It's just a scratch it'll heal up in a few days." Seras said from where she stood Maurice looked up and nodded his head. "What happened Kit?" Kit bit his lip and looked at his feet. "They called Seras and you mean names." Maurice gave a small smile "and you stood up for us," He saw Kit's nod and smiled "Thank you Kit." Kit looked up in surprise and smiled brightly when he saw the smile on his Papa's face.

Maurice, Pip and the Wild Geese stayed and talked to well past closing, Seras had taken Kit up to her room when he had fallen asleep. As she walked down the stairs she moved behind the bar and poured herself a glass of ale, and raised a brow when the Geese looked at her in shock. Maurice leaned back in his chair smiled. "There's a rumor going around town that you and Maxwell are getting married." Seras spit out her ale and looked over at him, as did the Wild Geese. "What the, I turned him down, does he not listen." They watched as Seras started to rant after a few moments Maurice started to laugh, Seras froze and turned around narrowed her eyes at him "I hate you right now. I hope you know that" that just caused Maurice to laugh harder.

Seras watched as Maurice carried Kit home before closing the doors and locking them. The place was empty except for her everyone had gone to their rooms when Maurice said that he was leaving, making her way to her room, she moved to the window, looking at the moon she sighed, something or someone was coming she could feel it in the wind, and it probably would not be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: do not own.**

 **A/n not proofed**

The villagers watched and whispered as a new comer walked through the town, the whisperes caried themselves to the tavern and reached Seras and the Wild Geeses ears minutes before the doors opened. "Did you hear these a new guy in town?" Seras's hand stilled for a moment before continuing clearing the Geese table, knowing that they had caught her small loss of composure. 'So I was right, someone is coming'

"This they guy French or like her" there was venom in the voice that made her turn around, and caused the Wild Geese to also look in the detection of the voice. "Shhh you fool she'll hear you, you know why they call her Beast," the geese looked a Seras who continued with her job like she hadn't heard them. "Please that's all lies, I mean who comes in to town the day after they murder a hole platoon and not have a speck of blood on them, Gus. All she had was the clothes on her back" "she also had that Sack of euros, I mean who's to say that she didn't kill them, they were drained of their blood" the two men quieted down and looked at Seras who was pretending that she could not hear them. The Wild Geese looked at her in confusion. Just then the doors to the tavern opened and a clocked figure walked in and stopped infront of Seras who tenced slightly.

"What can I do for you" she asked placing a smile on her face, her eyes hardening when she saw his hands twich. She moved one of her hands under the bar to grab the knife she kept there when she worked. "Water please" The tavern quieted down then they heard his English accent through the French he was speeking. Placing the glass in front of the man, she continued to clean the top of the bar her eyes never leaving the man infront of her. The Geese who had learned to trust her actions towards people also tenced. "Come now dear is that anyway to teat an old friend?" The man Spoke bring them out of their thoughts only to find that both the man and Seras and knives to the others throat. "I could say that im over joyed and such at the sight of you after so long, I could also say that. You've gotten old, but we both know that would not be me, not now anyway, now what are you doing here Walter." The man's hood had fallen down revelling an older man with black hair that was tied back in proper clothing for a butler, glasses and white gloves, they eyes each other for a moment before they slowly pulled their knives back, the action did not cause the wild geese to relax, hands still ready to go for their guns, the moment it seemed to go south. As for the villagers they sat in silence listening to the twos conversation. "Now, now Seras can't an old man take his time away from work traveling and seeing old friends" the man pushed up his glasses and smiled as she tenced. "And as for your question, you know why I'm hear," Seras looked at him a scoffed before turning around and grabbing glasses as she filed them with ail and took them to the Geese, silentily tellin them to calm down, "you know I don't do that anymore, and how did you find me?"

"Well we just looked for the smallest back end town with forgen blond women who are called Beasts my dear, seems the old name follows you where ever you go, my my how proud he was to hear that -" Seras looked at him with a glear that caused him to freeze before laughing. Gritting her teeth she walked back to where he sat, freezing midway to him. "I wonder what's keeping you here? Hmmm" Walter said as he looked at the door, a second latter Kit came running in.

The next thing anyone in the tavern knew was that Seras was standing in front of Kit, intercepting Walter from his path towards the boy, who she had made sure was tucked tightly behind her and could not see what was going on, her free hand was wrapped around Walters throat. A knife in the shoulder, The geese where on their feet in moments.


End file.
